Support
For the perk in Killing Floor, see Support Specialist. Support is a returning perk available in Killing Floor 2. It utilizes shotguns and welds better than other perks. They were in the game from the earliest days of Early Access. Starting Loadout * SG 500 Pump-Action * Frag Grenade x2 * Machete * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Support Weapons * Welding doors You do not have to be currently playing as a Support to level it up. As long as you use Support weapons or weld doors then it will count. XP for dealing damage is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Always Active * Ammo Backpack: Teammates can get free ammo by interacting with the Support * Door Repairs: Able to repair doors destroyed by the Zeds Per Level * Welding Proficiency: +3% per Level * Shotgun Damage: +1% per Level * Shotgun Penetration:+ 20% per Level * Ammo: +1% per Level * Increased Weight Capacity: +1 per 5 Levels At Level 25 * Welding Proficiency: +75% * Shotgun Damage: +25% * Shotgun Penetration: +500% * Ammo: +25% * Increases Weight Capacity: +5 (20 Total Weight) Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Ammo Managament * High Capacity Magazines: Increase magazine capacity of perk weapons by 50%. * Tactical Reload: Increase reload speed with perk weapons. Level 10: Training * Fortitude: Increase Health by 50%. * Salvo: Increase damage of perk weapons by 30%. Level 15: Firepower * Armor Piercing Shot: Greatly increase penetration with perk weapons. * Tight Choke: Decrease shot spread of perk weapons by 50%. Level 20: Logistics * Resupply Pack: Your teammates can get 30% ammo and 20% Armor restored by interacting with you once per wave. You can carry up to 20% more ammo for your perk weapons. * Concussion Rounds: Increase stumble power for perk weapons 150%. Level 25: Advanced Training * ZED TIME - Penetrator: During Zed Time, your perk weapons penetrate through any targets they hit. * ZED TIME - Barrage: During Zed Time, your perk weapons shoot in near real-time. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Machete * Grenade: Frag Grenade Tier 1 * SG 500 Pump-Action Tier 2 * Double-barrel Boomstick * HZ12 Multi-Action Tier 3 * M4 Combat Shotgun Tier 4 * AA-12 Auto Shotgun * Doomstick Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * Dragonsbreath * VLAD-1000 Nailgun * HMTech-301 Shotgun Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Donovan Neal, PC Rob Briar, Classic Briar and Mr. Foster are the Supports of the team. Although only Donovan Neal and Mr. Foster are the only characters who prefer AA-12. Many other characters are enjoying the M4 shotgun and Double-barrel Boomstick as well. Videos Killing Floor 2 Perk Guide - -Killing Floor 2- Support - Perk Guide -4 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks